Bite Me
by aliceistiny
Summary: "Who are you?" I just had to ask... "Yasu." Summary inside. Rated M for later chapters and language. RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's up for a new story? Anyone? No one? Oh well, 'cause I have one. So I've had this certain story on my mind for awhile and have decided to post it. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary:**** at the scene of the crime, blood was found and shed. When they find the possible culprit, she's something they least expect: a vampire. Will the Titan's make her meet the sun or does our favorite Boy Wonder have something else in mind? **

**I really hope you guys like it. **

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

_Robin's POV:_

We made it to the crime scene and there was blood EVERYWHERE: on the walls, the floor, on dumpsters, and on a fire escape nearby. Whatever did this was a bloodthirsty MONSTER. Finally, something gory and mysterious I could dig my fingers into. I've waited for something like this.

* * *

_Unknown POV:_

I could smell him as easily as I could see him: the human boy among the meta-humans. His blood ran quickly through his veins, excited or anxious—you could never really tell. The strong vein in his neck was tempting me to come out of the shadows and drink but that was my past life.

I didn't kill humans anymore, not since one showed me such compassion that I stopped. Humans weren't meals, they were people. A valuable lesson to know if you want to survive in a city like this. You must be inconspicuous.

The male I was eyeing looked around, as if he could sense my presence. He looked straight at me, his mask meeting my dark eyes, a staring contest neither of us was willing to lose. He blinked, I smirked. He just lost the game.

* * *

_Robin's POV:_

I saw her or, rather, I saw her eyes. Possibly the most vibrant shade of onyx I had ever seen, more so vibrant than Raven's. We stared at each other for some time before my eyes started to tear with dryness. I had no choice but to blink.

When I opened my eyes again, her eyes were gone.

My body moved of its own accord, my legs taking me to where I saw her first. She was walking backwards, watching me as I got closer to her. Her eyes were almost hypnotic, keeping my masked ones captive. I just couldn't look away.

"Who are you?" I just had to ask. "What's your name?"

"Yasu **(yah-soo) **," she said quietly, in a whisper. Her voice was mysterious—captivating. It drew me in. it wasn't musical, but…flow-y and melodic. A siren-like voice. I couldn't pull myself away from her.

"ROBIN!" called Cyborg, snapping me out of the dazed reverie. The robot-man caught up to me, a look of complete concern on his face. "You okay, man?"

I looked over my shoulder, where Yasu **(link to a picture of her on my profile)** was once standing. She was gone. Was I just seeing things? Maybe my mask was too tight? No, she HAD to be real. I would find her.

* * *

_Yasu's POV:_

I didn't think he'd follow me, let alone try and get close to me. I didn't expect that! And, before I knew it, I was luring him in with my eyes and voice. I couldn't help myself, or him, for that matter. He couldn't see my body, though, which—I suppose—was good.

I could see him PERFECTLY, however: the black-and-white mask, the tight abs against his shirt, the strong vein in his neck. Everything about him was visible to my sight.

But he had already gotten to my head, thoughts of him and his blood overcoming me. I had to get away, somehow. But how? I needed a miracle.

Luckily, the robot called him so that snapped him out of it. Just my luck.

I took off down the alley, faster than my legs could carry me. I just had to get away from him, his scent, his eyes. Oh, god, those EYES! Those deep, blue irises behind the mask is what made it even more difficult to run from him. His eyes were as hypnotic as mine and THAT was saying something.

* * *

_Robin's POV:_

_(At the tower)_

I didn't think a person could be so addicting, but here I was, in my room, searching for Yasu in ANY type of record. FINALLY! I got one!...from fifty years ago?

"Girl found missing.

Name: Yasu Kimono.

Age: 16.

Sex: female.

Last seen: coming home from school.

Last known area: Jump City, California.

Appearance: Black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes. About 5'1". Slim figure.

Last wearing: her school girl uniform. Blue-green plaid skirt and white blouse."

I was so confused. This "Missing Person's" report was from fifty years ago but…I just saw Yasu, didn't I? I'm sure I did. It's like she was a…vampire.

That explains it! The blood, the hypnotic gaze. Yasu was a vampire. I had to destroy her! She was dangerous!

But…could I? No, I don't think I could. So I had to protect her, then.

I had to know her.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Good? Comment and review, 'kay?**

**-alice**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
